villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation
The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation (abbreviated as IMC) are one of the two playable factions in the ''Titanfall ''series, as well as the main antagonists of the games. They are a massive industrial conglomerate originating from Earth. They obtain resources by sending their fleets to human colonies and draining their resources. In order to prevent the loss of their homes, many colonists got together and formed the Frontier Militia to fight against the corrupt corporation. Because of the material conveniences and widely used products they provide, the IMC's shareholders and customers refrain from criticizing it despite their exploitative actions on the Frontier. History The IMC was originally called Hammond Engineering, and started off relatively small. However, after demand for Titan manufacturing materials rose, the corporation rapidly grew to prominence. Eventually after several acquisitions and mergers, Hammond Engineering was renamed the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. Vice Admiral Marcus Graves was placed in charge of all IMC forces in the Frontier, with information and logistics and combat deployments being handled by Spyglass and Sergeant Blisk respectively. At the start of the Frontier Militia's campaign for the freedom of the Frontier, they attacked a former colony in the Yuma system during The Refueling Raid. After which, The IMC and the Frontier Militia later both received a distress signal from a nearby settlement set up off official records. Upon investigation, it was revealed that the IMS Odyssey was what delivered the people to the planet and provided materials to build the makeshift town. During the skirmish with the Militia at The Colony, The IMC discovered that the colony was founded by one of their former officers, James MacAllan. Upon finding this out, Graves ordered MacAllan to be incarcerated on charges of treason. The Militia allied with MacAllan and assisted him in recovering information from The Odyssey. From his informants, Graves heard that MacAllan was seeking to recover Robert "Barker" Taube from Angel City and dispatched, search parties to find Barker. However, MacAllan had gotten to Barker first, and moved him out of the city, during the skrimish between the IMC and Militia soldiers. Graves soon received support when the IMS Sentinel arrived. However, the craft was damaged by Militia Hornet fighters, forcing it to go to Outpost 207 for repairs. During the attack, the Militia attempted to use the facility's defense guns to destroy the immobile IMC craft. Though they had failed, the IMC had figured out what MacAllan would do next, and Graves sent his forces to Base Golden at the Boneyard to prevent the Militia from unearthing their weaknesses. Despite the IMC destroyung the facility, the Militia managed to obtain the intelligence they needed to assault The Three Towers at Airbase Sierra. Despite the IMC's best effort, the Militia managed to succeed, setting the stage for The Battle of Demeter. During the battle, Sergeant Blisk went down to the surface to prevent MacAllan from blowing up the facility by overloading the reactor. When MacAllan locked himself inside the reactor core, Graves pleaded with MacAllan not to go through with his plan. MacAllan responded by requesting implored his former superior to take his place leader of the Militia before detonating the reactor and destroying the facility. Vice Admiral Graves disappeared after the explosion, with Spyglass assuming Graves' place as Vice Admiral and commander of the IMC's forces in the Frontier as well as Blisk receiving the promotion to Commander. Graves resurfaced three months later as leader of the Militia and headed an attack against a Hammond Robotics Spectre production facility. A few years later, the Militia Special Recon Squadron would seek conduct an attack on the IMC research planet Typhon. Believing the planet to be a simple outpost with minimal defenses, the 9th Militia Fleet were easily destroyed by the Anti-Orbital Defenses surrounding the planet. It would later transpire that the Archaeolgical Research Division, led by General Marder, were attempting to restore salvaged alien technology to construct a weapon capable of destroying entire planets, with the intention of using it to force a Militia surrender. Ultimately, this attempt was narrowly stopped by Pilot Jack Cooper, and the weapon was instead used to destroy Typhon itself. During the battle, the IMC was able to recover the wreckage of two destroyed Vanguard-class Titans, tasking Vinson Dynamics with reverse-engineering the Militia technology. This project would later bear the Monarch-class Titan. Despite their reputation of exploitative behavior on the Frontier, they receive little criticism from their shareholders and customers living in the Core Systems, as the material conveniences and widely used products provided by the IMC generate considerable 'consumer inertia,' to the corporation's benefit. With the Frontier's valuable shipping lanes and vast planetary resources ripe for exploitation, the IMC is dedicated to maximizing profits and shareholder wealth, using the legal application of force when necessary. Members *General Marder - Head of IMC's ARES Division *Marcus Graves - Vice Admiral / Leader of IMC's forces in the Frontier (formerly) *Spyglass - Vice Admiral / Head of Production and Logistics / Head of IMC's forces in the Frontier *Captain Riggs *Captain Bracken - Atlas Titan Pilot *Captain Gates *Captain Hackathorn *Captain Vaughan *Sergeant Messerly *Apex Predators **Sergeant Kuben Blisk - Leader **Slone - Second-in-command **Richter **Kane **Viper **Ash Category:Corporations Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Supervillains Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Imperialists